Nothing Always Goes As Planned
by SomeDreamImLivingIn
Summary: Zoe made up character has a mission of joining the Sullivan Brothers Carnival and exposing their dirty secrets, but an unexpected guest changes the whole plan. Please Read And Review And ill Keep the story going!


**Chapter One: Unexpected Encounter **

'_**Na na na' **_**is all Zoe is thinking. She walks into the Sullivan Brothers carnival with an evil grin. She knew exactly what she needed to do. **

**About 2 days ago, Noah, a long time friend calls.**

"**Hey", Noah says as Zoe picks up the phone.**

"**Ok what's wrong" Zoe replies.**

"**What? Someone cant call unless there's a problem?"**

"**Who do you think I am? I can still read your mind even if I'm a hundred miles away."**

"**Whoa so is this some new ability you thought of?"**

"**Mhhhmmmm." **

"**So you already know what has to be accomplished?"**

**In Zoe's crazy filled mind she disassembled each step.**

**1. Get invited into the Sullivan "Family"**

**2. Use an ability to control him**

**3. Make him admit the truth.**

**Even though Zoe had the ability to blow up the world, this wouldn't be the simplest of tasks.**

**With the snap of her fingers all that she needed was in her bags and she teleported to her car. Zoe hopped in and started to drive with her mental GPS directing her to the car****nival.**

**Meanwhile, Samuel is pacing back and forth in a nearby meadow that over looks a valley. He looks back at the carnival, filled with his "family" that he's been assembling. He was going to soon achieve his goal.**

**Zoe walks into the Sullivan Brothers carnival with an evil grin but its hidden by her angelic face. As she walks in she knows who she's going to find. A man with rough features, dark small eyes, with short messy hair. She had a mental picture of him and not only that, she could see exactly where he was, a room full of mirrors.**

**Zoe sees a tattoo filled women with blond hair. Who, with her ability identifies as Lydia, and approaches. **

**"Um. Hello there do you know where the Mirror Room is?", Zoe asks.**

**"Why of course, ill take you there", Lydia replies**

**They walk a short while in silence, but Zoe is doing a full body and mental scan of Lydia. She also has an ability, she to feels the wants and desires of others. **

'**Hmm' Zoe thinks, that may be useful. Zoe stops and absorbs Lydia's energy and focuses on that ability. Suddenly, Zoe adds another ability to her list.**

"**Here we are, enjoy." Lydia says with a warming but mischievous smile.**

**Zoe responds with a grin and walks in. Its exactly as she saw in her mind. Then she heard voices, from the memory, she knows one of them is Samuel's. Zoe just wanders around acting as if she was just a visitor. She sees him ahead just watching everyone pass. She decided to look helpless. **

**She started to walk looking around aimlessly, arms crossed and hands tucked under her arms. Though wide eyed and having a crazed look, she was stunning. She made sure everyone, especially Samuel saw that. As she slowly passed by him, he said in a warming but grope voice, "Are you all right there?"**

**Zoe responded in a sweet voice, " I hope so."**

**Samuel looks at her strangely and then a spark ignites from her hands. He stares in shock as Zoe's eyes begin to fill with tears. Zoe says, " I.. I.. I… can't stop it, it.. it seems I'm becoming a freak."**

**Samuel holds her hands and says to her, "You are not a freak dear, your one of us."**

**Zoe looks at him with amazement, " your saying there's more people like me?"**

**Samuel responds, "Yes but they can do other things than just shoot lightning"**

**She says, "Oh that's not all I can do. Some how I can just close my eyes and go to a far away place, as if you know I teleported. One time I was thinking so hard I stopped time!"**

**Samuel just stands listening to her with a devious smirk on his rough aged skin. He says to her, "That's amazing! Let me take you to meet more of us."**

**She follows him out the Mirror Room and toward a giant bonfire. Zoe keeps her cool and congratulates her self on her excellent acting skills. She calls Noah, but with her mind. After 3 rings Noah answers. "Hello?", he says**

"**Yeah Noah Its me Zoe, I got him. He believes I'm scared and confused about my abilities. I think he might ask me to join his family." While she is saying this Samuel doesn't suspect a thing. Just telling her how everyone in the carnival is a "family". But Zoe knows all of this already and just pretends to listen to him.**

**Noah then says, "Good keep it up we got to get the dirt on this guy, find out what he's planning with assembling people with abilities, good luck. Oh yeah how are you calling me? Your number didn't show"**

**Zoe replies, "Just another ability Noah, and thanks got to go, we got to the so called family."**

**Noah hangs up and Zoe focuses at the people ahead. Lydia is sitting next to an open chair at the head of the table. A young girl is sitting next to her. Samuel starts to tell Zoe who all the people are, " This is Lydia", pointing next to her he says "Her daughter Amanda". Going around the table, Jacob, Kayla, Marisa, Damien, and finally Samuel points to the man opposite Lydia, " Finally this is Edger. Family today we are introducing a future member of our family".Turning to Zoe he says "Sorry never caught your name".**

"**Oh Hello I'm Zoe" . She feels everyone's eyes piercing her but especially Lydia and Edger's. Remembering she encountered Lydia before, Zoe takes away Lydia's memory of ever meeting her before. Suddenly Lydia's expression calms. **

"**Sit Zoe, join us at our feast, get to know us a bit more", Samuel says smiling at her. **

**Time passes as everyone eats a meal of fresh vegetables and warm wheat bread. Not as gourmet as she's used to, but Zoe notices it all grown on the carnival and wants to walk around some more to see if there are more secrets to be uncovered**

**Zoe helped everyone clean the dishes after dinner. Soon everyone leaves except Lydia, Samuel, Edger and Zoe. She decides to work her magic and try to get Samuel under her spell. But first she had to get to know Lydia and Edger. Zoe walks up to them, "Hi, so... what can you guys do?"**

**They look at each other and Edger responds, "Hey, well lets just say I can cut you up like sushi."**

**Zoe lets out an awkward laugh. "Nice" she says.**

**Lydia speaks up, "Well I can kind of feel the desires of others." She smiles at Zoe.**

**After a long pause Zoe speaks, " Its amazing, this place that everyone like us can join together."**

"**Y****eah" they say in unison, but in a tone that shows that they don't really mean it.**

**They both walk away as Samuel walks up behind Zoe. "So what do you think of our little family?" he asks.**

"**Its wonderful! So many people with a common trait together in one place" Zoe says. She then locks eyes with him and holds his hand. This ability instantly seduced Samuel. His eyes melted and became kind. His face melted and when Zoe tried to pull her hand away, he didn't move. She knew her job has been completed she could get anything she wanted out of him. But all she needed was 2 things. Who really killed his brother Joseph? And why is he assembling people with abilities?**

**She opens her mouth to ask these questions when he suddenly sees something walking toward the entrance. Zoe turns and sees a man who has a blood stained shirt. She stares in horror and Samuel just smiles. Samuel goes up to the man Zoe cant clearly see and says "Welcome Home".**

**Zoe is shocked, this is not going according to plan. She tries to see a glimpse of the man but when Samuel sees Zoe do this he takes the man and turns a corner. Frustrated Zoe mentally calls Noah. Ring Ring Ring. **

**'Gosh What's taking so long?' Zoe thinks.**

"**Hello? God! Do you know what time it is!?"**

"**Well sorry Noah but we got a problem"**

"**What is it Zoe"**

"**Well I got him under my spell but might have problems getting him alone. Someone is on the Carnival that he was expecting, and I don't know who he is!."**

"**Ok" Long Pause "You have to find out who this person is and send me details, and we need the dirt on Samuel, so work quickly."**

"**I know. Ok go back to sleep I'm going to follow them."**

**Zoe turns invisible and silently walks after them. They are speaking in hush tones just incase anyone is listening. She knows one of the voices is Samuel's but the other one is familiar, and she knows it too well.**

"**No way it cant be!", Zoe quietly says out load. She starts to run toward them and they stop. When she stops in front of them she stares in horror.**

**Its Sylar. Everyone rejoiced because they thought he was dead. Zoe stood in shock. Just 6 weeks ago they were burning his body and then, she couldn't believe someone as strong as her could be killed so easily. And it makes sense now , it was all just a cover up. **

**She slowly moved away as they continued to walk, but she could now hear their conversation. It was just yes' and no's from Sylar but questions from Samuel. "Good you finally made it!"**

"**Um yeah but I don't know how I got here." Sylar replies.**

"**We found you, we want you to be in our family. I've been monitoring you abilities and they would be a great add."**

"**That's strange that you know who I am even though I don't"**

**Samuel stops walking and pauses.**

"**Then we can fix that. You can sleep here tonight and we shall finish our discussion tomorrow."**

**Samuel takes Sylar inside a trailer and Zoe runs back to where she was and reappears. **

**She sits as if she was patiently waiting and Samuel returns. "Sorry about that he was a lost soul."**

"**Who was that?" Zoe asks**

"**You'll find out tomorrow." He replies**

"**Time to turn in for the night." Samuel says.**

"**Yeah" she replies. Completely forgetting this is where she could of controlled him. But she wanted more details about Sylar and his sudden memory loss, which was a bit strange. So she climbed into another trailer and commanded herself to sleep.**

**Samuel goes back to the meadow, thinking the plan should be soon completed. "After acquainting with Sylar, I go must recruit more and the plan shall be complete." Samuel says to no one. The luck he is having, Zoe and Sylar, two very strong people. He felt the power running through his veins.**

**Zoe wakes up that morning to the sound of pots clanking. She slowly rises from the small bed. She snaps her fingers and changes into a silk orange sundress. She opens the trailer door and walks out. There is a huge crowd of people running around with props, food and money to set up the carnival for today. She walks around. "Hey, Zoe your name right?" someone from behind Zoe asks. Zoe turns around and its Amanda.**

"**Yeah it is", Zoe responds with a smile.**

**Amanda smiles back, "Well Samuel has been looking for you, and do you have any clue to who the new guy is? I've asked everyone, their as clueless as me."**

"**Same here, he just strolled in last night." Zoe says**

"**Hm. strange but well I got to go back and help my mom, see you around. Don't forget to find Samuel", Amanda says and walks away with a strange expression.**

**Zoe closes her eyes to see where Samuel is. She sees another trailer and Sylar. Zoe goes to the trailer she saw last night and heard whispers inside, so she knocked on the metal door. The whispers went silent. The door opened and Samuel seemed shocked that someone was at the door. His expression calmed as he saw Zoe. "Zoe I have been looking for you. Well no worries now. As you saw last night we also have a new member", Samuel says gesturing Zoe inside. As she steps in, she is worried that Sylar will recognize her.**

**They have known each other since his abilities were first discovered. At one point she fell in love with this monster. He has killed dozens of people with just the movement of his finger. But he doesn't just kill everyone, he's more focused on killing people with abilities and taking it from them. But if people stand in his way he's not afraid of taking them out too.**

**But as she steps in all he does is look at her. Sylar is sitting on a bed on the trailer. He has on of Samuels shirts Zoe notices. He seems calm and collected, something that is close to impossible with him. **_**'He defiantly got severe memory loss'**_**, Zoe thinks. He gets up and moves toward her.**

"**Um hi I'm", Sylar says looking to Samuel. "Sylar?"**

**Samuel nods in the background.**

**Trying to pull a smile Zoe, "Hey, I'm Zoe, I got here yesterday too."**

"**Oh, well I got no idea how I got here", Sylar responds.**

"**Faith and destiny brought you, both of you", Samuel chimes in.**

**Zoe and Sylar both turn and look at Samuel. They all look at each other. "Yeah guess so", Zoe says.**

_:) How Do You Like It? Chapter 2 should be uploaded in the next few days! :) Please Review and tell me what need to change, would be a big help!_


End file.
